Quilava's wierd night
by Axel the typhlosion
Summary: Blayze is just a normal quilava. He battles, eats, sleeps, and complains just like everybody else. But when his best friend, Calem the scrafty, convinces him to go on a "guys night on the town" and he foolishly agrees, he soon realizes the headache that would follow his decision.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet peaceful morning in the home of a certain fire type. In a bed far in the back of the small house the covers shuffled and annoyed grunts could be heard from under them. With a final grunt, which was somewhat louder than the others, the figure threw the covers off and hopped out of bed. he just couldn't sleep, not after what happened last night. He slowly made his way to the bathroom, dragging his feet sluggishly, not really feeling up to tackling the day before him. Upon pulling himself to the mirror, he went about his normal routine, taking a hot shower, followed by brushing his teeth and fur. But as he looked in the mirror he couldn't help but wince at remembering what had happened the night before. He hoped in his heart that the days events would wipe his mind clean of those horrid memories.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The previous evening

Blayze pov

My patience was beginning to wear thin. This damn scrafty just wouldn't let up. He just kept bombarding me with "come on" and "you always say no" and "when was the last time you ever went out and had fun? Oh that's right NEVER!" All this fuss was about the basketball game that was going on in Nimbasa city. He had two tickets and thought it would be terrible to waste a perfectly good ticket. He also was so kind as to mention the fact that I was a "bored stiff." He eventually wore me down to where I just said yes to get him to shut up.

We left that evening at around 7:30 PM so that we would be at the dome just in time to find us some good seats. Just as we predicted, we got there right as the game began. The game was good, our team winning by a solid ten point lead, so I guess it wasn't a total bummer. As we walked home Calem suddenly sparked up with a idea. "Hey, why don't we cut through the graveyard?" "It'll get us back to your house a lot faster that walked back the way we came." I just looked at him with a mixture of anger and disbelief. He knew for a fact that I was afraid of ghosts! I cant stand the sight of them! And he gets the insane idea that I'm really gonna go through where my worst fear resides?! I was about to yell at him and possibly even slap him behind the head but it was to late. He had already gone into the graveyard, and, completely distracted by his sudden insanity, hadn't noticed that he had dragged me in with him. Or the fact that we were surrounded by ghost type pokemon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Plan

Blayze Pov

I have never been so afraid in my life. They were all around us, their stares burrowing into my very core and filling me with the absolute terror. The awkward silence that now surrounded us was almost more than I could bear. My eyes shifted left and right shakily trying to come up with a way out of this when I noticed something. Calem was shaking like a leafeon. He was actually scared. If this situation wasn't sending a chill up my spine I would have fell on the ground laughing at him.

But, as of now laughter was the last thing I was worried about. They had begun to move slowly in a circle around us. The spinning was at a shellos's pace and a weird sound could be heard coming from them as they circled. I thought that this would be the best time for us to split. I quietly began to whisper my plan of escape to Calem so that he knew just what I was up to. "Okay Calem this is what we are gonna do. I'm gonna count to three and when I say now i'll release my strongest flamethrower and you do the same with your dark pulse. When they're stunned from our sudden attacks we run for it. Sound good to you Calem? Calem?"

I quickly turned around just in time to notice Calem taking off as fast as he could, leaving me alone with the ghost. The last thing I heard him yell over his shoulder before disappearing completely was, "GO KICK SOME ASS! After that, I knew one absolute truth in my mind, that if I survive this, Calem will be joining them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Candy?

Blayze POV

I was surrounded. All of their eyes were on me, like they had completely forgotten about the scrafty that had just ran past them at the speed of sound. They had begun to close in on me, soft chuckles coming from them as they blocked out all light coming from the crescent moon hanging over head. As I took my last look at it before it disappeared into darkness, it seemed to be laughing. Laughing maniacally at my fate. This was it, the end for me. From now on I would be known as "that poor little quilava that was dragged to his doom by ghost types in a graveyard by his stupid torchicken freind. A bannete walked right up to me and grabbed something that a gengar that was standing behind her was holding before smiling a big demonic smile. I closed my eyes, awaiting the cruel embrace of death to take me away from this mortal coil when I suddenly smelled something very sweet.

As I opened my eyes I was greeted with a box of chocolate sweets and a very warm and inviting smile from the same bannete that I thought was going to kill me a second ago. As she spoke her voice was soft, much like a child who was much younger than me. "Um, excuse me mister, w..would you l..like to buy some chocolate?" "Chocolate?" My voice came out high pitched and cracked, now with more disbelief than fear. "Yes sir. My school is having a fundraiser and whoever sells the most boxes gets a new bike." I couldn't believe this. The frightening ghost type from before is actually just a little girl trying to sell chocolate to me. With a new found smile I bought six boxes, which overjoyed her to the point where she gave me a hug. I would have hugged her back if not for the fact that I went right though her and hit my head on the ground.

As I reached the gates of the graveyard with my boxes of sweets, I was greeted by "Dear Arceus your alive!" from my good friend Calem. As I walked up to him I gently placed the chocolates on the ground and asked him one simple question. "Hey Calem, whats a word that rhymes with grotle?" He raised an eyebrow at my sudden random question, but still began to think of an answer. "Hmm, rhymes with grotle, oh there's thrott" before he could finish his sentence I jumped on him and started to choke him vigorously, his head banging against the ground each time. "WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU YOUR GOING TO BE A GHOST TYPE YOU DESERTER!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: epilogue

Blayze pov

As I typed away on my computer in my little white cubicle, I thought back to the night before again and actually laughed. I was scared for nothing. Ghost types aren't really as bad as I thought they were. There just normal pokemon like everyone else on this planet we call home. Just because their different than most others doesn't make them scary or dangerous. You know, unless their TRYING to be scary and dangerous. that's a whole other story.

"Hey Blayze." The voice I heard was pained, and it sounded like it was hard for the person to speak. As I turned around I was greeted with a face of complete discomfort from Calem, who was wearing a snow white neck brace. I was so angry last night that, while I was choking him, I accidently sprained his neck. Heh heh...opps. I tried my hardest to sound concerned, which I actually was, small snickers kept escaping from me as I spoke. "Hey there Calem." "So, when the the brace come off?" It kind of hurt me to hear him talk, his voice was squeaky and cracked from pain. "The doctor said in about a month I can take it off and start trying to move my head around again.

"Well thats good. I also wanted to apologize for last night. I was really out of hand." "Don't worry about it. I deserved it for what I did to you." I smiled, knowing that he truly regretted what happened. "Oh I know what will cheer you up Calem." His eyebrow raised in curiousity. "Oh, what whats that? I reach into my pocket and pull out something that makes his eyes go wide in shock. Two tickets to tonight football game.


End file.
